Master Chief goes to Hogwarts!
by Lord Brocktree
Summary: This story is about when the Covenant are warped to Hogwarts from Halo, which is followed by Master Chief and a group pf Marines.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Slamming another clip into his assault rifle Master Chief advanced upon the thirteen remaining Grunts, five Jackals, and three Elites all crammed together in a small cave in a cliff. A dense jungle surrounded the cliff on all sides.

"Please don't kill us!" screeched one of the Grunts.

"Ar-nar huke ger-me pla-twe! Juu!" barked one of the Elites, which roughly translates as 'Knock him out and get him aside! Now!'

A Jackal rushed up to the Grunt and hit him on the back of the head, putting out his lights. And quickly dragged him to the side.

"Ke-po huy reh! Heg ter yit! Tig guf!" barked the other one.

A Grunt walked forward unsteadily and said, "The mighty Yun-Yammaka commands you to drop all arms and to surrender."

He pulled out a plasma grenade.

Cortana appeared in Master Chief's HUD and said, "I wouldn't trigger that if I were you, I'm getting strange readings in this area."

"Puh-ley!" yelled one Elite and the whole group opened fire. Master Chief rolled to the left and popped in beside a group of eighteen marines crouched behind a group of ferns.

"Chief! I thought that we were goners for sure! Then you popped up and killed all but this group!" said a marine.

"Good, now I want you and eight of your best men to run to the left and fire on the group for about seven seconds. Then retreat to that boulder over there." said Master Chief as he pointed to a boulder about three meters in front of the cave. "After I blow the grenade help me mop up the remaining forces. Go!"

"I would not advise that 'Chief'." said the insistent Cortana.

"Roger." said Master Chief as he ran to the right and crept towards the cave. A burst of Gunfire was heard and he crept even closer, about three meters away, the boulder was on his left. He popped up and hurled the grenade at the group as the Marines took cover and he dived behind the boulder also.

A gratifying explosion was heard and the group charged out, to see a blue light and a green light.

"Cortana, what are they?" asked Master Chief.

"Unknown, scans indicate they are some sort of transport system. It looks like the ones' that Spark makes... Wait, blue one is destabilizing..." told Cortana.

The blue hole disappeared and left only the green one.

"I'm detecting more Covenant forces inbound! We take this chance or leave it!" yelled Cortana through Master Chief's speakers."

"I say go for it." said the Marine Commander.

"Yeah..." agreed about eight of them.

"Hurry! I think that there is a very sizable force headed here... at least two Hunters," said Cortana.

"Go! But first pick up all the weapons you can!" ordered Master Chief.

They picked around all of the leaves but found nothing.

"Twenty seconds until the hole disappears!" said Cortana.

"Go!" yelled Master Chief as he pointed toward the hole. Marine after Marine jumped in the hole.

"Six seconds!" screamed Cortana. Master Chief at the last moment noticed the knocked out grunt and grabbed him and jumped in with less than four seconds to go.

The Marines all landed in a huge corridor, with two doors on one side, and one the other.

"Cortana scan, Marines secure the corridor and rooms." barked Master Chief as walked toward the door on the right, it said, 'Transfiguration'. Whatever that meant... He pulled out his pistol and opened the door. Yellow streams of light washed out of the room and hit a suit of armor, which destroyed it. Master Chief ran in, and ducked behind a desk. Poking his head out he saw a group of young children; they pointed a stick of wood at him and said something. Yellow lights came screaming toward him.

A boy yelled, "Are you part of the Covenant?"

"No! We are of the last remaining fighters of Earth!" yelled back Master Chief.

"How do we know?" asked another.

"Have you seen any humans in the group?"

"No..."

"Then I'm not Covenant!"

"I don't know your human!"

Master Chief stood up and took off his helmet.

"Good... Now are you going to help us or not?"

"To fight the Covenant yes!" said Master Chief as he pulled back on his helmet.

The Marines filled in. One said, "Our electronic equipment is overloading."

"Odd..." said Master Chief as he brought up his thermal visor, which was functioning normally.

"Yeah," piped up a little girl with brown hair. "Your equipment is being over-loaded with 'magical backslash'. It prevents it from working."

Laughing the Marines quickly backed up and one shushed them. The sounds of boots floated their way.

"Kid! Is there a good position to snipe from?"

"To inside the castle? No."

"Fine, form up on either side of the corridor, five Marines per door. Three others will take the kids and go."

Quickly running the three Marines and the kids dashed to the left. Taking up positions Master Chief pulled out his Assault Rifle. Glancing down he noticed that he only had 257 rounds left. Fifteen Grunts rounded the corner with three Jackals. They opened fire. Four Grunts and a Jackal were killed in the first three seconds. The Jackals activated their shields and fired along with the Grunts. Two Marines were blasted to death and a third's head was blown off. Master Chief opened fire out on the crowd and blew a Grunt's methane tank that fogged up the end of the corridor. Plasma began to fly every way and Master Chief threw a grenade at the group, which went off and ripped all but two Grunts and the Jackal to shreds.

"Nar-nar!" screeched the Jackal as it ran off followed by the two Grunts.

Master Chief followed the Jackal to around a corner as it skirted around another one. He ran around that one and found a plasma grenade sitting on the ground. He jumped back around the corner as it went off.

Master Chief jogged back to the group of Marines and signaled them to follow him. He walked the way that the kids had gone and was looking around when a Marine popped out.

"Chief! Come here!" said the Marine. As he walked over to a painting of a bowl of fruit. Rubbing the bottom of the pear, a door appeared. Walking in he saw at least a hundred kids crammed into a kitchen area.

Tiny little things with large ears scurried across the floor, caring trays of food. Kids were whispering and pointing at Master Chief as he strode across the room.

A tiny man in robes suddenly appeared beside him. "Hello, my name is Professor Flitwick. And I must fetch you for Professor Dumbledore! Come this way." He walked off toward a hallway to the left.

Master Chief walked normally even though 'Flickwit' was walking quite fast. "Look Professor Flickwit, I don't know where I am, I don't know what my team is feeling like, and I don't know our weaponry. So I'm in no mood to go see another Professor, even one called Dumbledore."

"The name is Flitwick, and I'm sure he can explain it all to you!" said Flitwick as he stamped his foot on the floor. "Now go on in!" he finished as he motioned to a door on the right.

Master Chief walked in the room and saw an old man, an old woman, and three teen-age kids.

"Ah… Mr. Master Chief! What a pleasant surprise!" said the old man as he stood up. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore. This kind lady beside me is Professor Menvera McGonagall, and these young men and woman are Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasly, and Ms. Hermione Granger."

Master Chief just stood there and said, "Professor, I have a few questions. Number One being, where am I? Number Two, why are my men's gear not working? And three what are those yellow lights."

"In order from the way you asked are, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Magical Backwash; and Spells, most likely stunning ones." Said Dumbledore.

"Wizards are a myth." Stated Master Chief coldly.

"Well then, try this." Said the old lady as she stood up and said something. A blue light screamed out of the end of her stick and hit a book. The book promptly stood up and began to sing 'Great Balls of Fire'.

Master Chief pulled out his pistol and pumped four rounds into the book, which then fell over in a heap of paper. He then turned around pistol still drawn and said, "Don't do that again."

Dumbledore strode out and on to a small stage with Master Chief and McGonagall. He cleared his throat and the whole room fell quiet. He began, "Today has been a fateful day, a day to remember. We have seen death and destruction on a huge scale. Let us remember them…" silence went through the room. "But! We have got someone who fights the covenant for a job. His name is Spartan-117 Master Chief. And he has told us much about the Covenant and what they want! We can know launch a counter-attack and-"

The door at the back of the room opened up and Grunts streamed in. Plasma fire engulfed the room and students fell like flies. Master Chief ran forward and pulled out a grenade and yelled "Run!" he threw the grenade and ducked behind a wall. Eight kids were hiding and two had out their wands. The grenade exploded and Master Chief ran back out. He ran up to a dead Grunt grabbed a plasma pistol and fired. Two Grunts fell to spells and Master Chief killed a third. He ran over to the hole and quickly glanced through. He saw at least twenty Grunts, ten Jackals, and few Elites before he had to pull back his head or it be shot off.

'How in the world could that many soldiers be out there?' he thought to himself. Three more Grunts piled in the hole and he killed them with a swift hit to the back of the head. "Kids! I want you to shoot your spells through this hole, preferably some ones that can cause some smoke!" shouted Master Chief. Three orange lights flew through the hole and smoke billowed out. He threw a grenade through it and it went off. Blood sprayed out of the hole. Master Chief ran out and picked up a plasma rifle. He fired around and after the smoke cleared seven Jackals and four Elites stood alive. They fired and Master Chief rolled to the right. He fired and one round punched through the shields of a Jackal and blew off it's arm. It stared for a second then ran toward Chief screaming and spraying blood. Chief fired and it went through the eye and into the brain. The Jackal fell over and died. Firing at him, the Covenant had Chief trapped. Suddenly spells flew across the room and hit the Covenant. Seizing the moment Chief fired at them and under the barrage only two Jackals and the Elites were left.

"Hy-tu!" shouted and Elite in red and they charged.

Running forward they passed Chief and ran toward a small group of kids. Chief quickly ran toward the Elites and yelled at them. One shot at a kid and hit him. Chief ran faster and fired. Two Elites's shields sparked and he kept firing. Three Elites turned around while the one in red kept running, activating his plasma sword he chopped one kid's arm off. Master Chief really snapped then. He forward and went toe-to-toe with three 2.5 meter tall aliens. He did a quick stab at the rib-cage and the Elite did a karate chop down to block it. Master Chief grabbed his hand and snapped it the wrong way. He jumped up on the Elites's back and grabbed his head and reached in his mouth. Chief snapped the Elites's head to face Chief's chest. The Elite fired his rifle then fell over dead. The rifle hit the other two Elites and killed them. Dashing to the last Elite Master Chief fired and yelled. It turned around as a plasma grenade was arcing toward him. The grenade stuck fast on it's face, and screaming, it ran toward Chief after three seconds the grenade detonated and blew off the Elite's head.

Dashing over to the kids Chief checked wounds. The kids had stopped the bleeding but the arm was still disatached. Chief scowled and ran back into the room and yelled, "We need a magical medic!"

A witch with a taller hat than the rest hurried toward him. "Where is the emergency?"

"This way!" he said as he hurried to the corridor outside. She sighted the boy and hurried to him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU DONE? YOU BIG BRUTE?" she screeched as she scooped up the boy and cast a spell on the arm to make it float after her. She hurried past mumbling to herself something like, "We should have never made a deal with that... that... that 'Brute'!" she gave Chief a drop-dead look. "I told Dumbledore, 'Don't deal with people you don't know!' I told him, yes I did..." her voice faded off and Chief walked back over to the kids. 

"Does she always act like that?" he asked


End file.
